1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural joint between a plate member and a tubular member connected endwise to the plate member.
2. Prior Art
Various T-shaped structural joints have been proposed in an attempt to assemble metal railings such as tubular aluminum railings for use on balconies, stairs, guard rails and the like. One known connecting arrangement is welding. However, the procedure is time-consuming and expensive though it provides a rugged final structure. Bolts and screws have been used, but they become loose after a period of time to thereby render the railing structure less rigid and make it dangerous. Another type of interlocking device is a fastening connector made up of a plurality of interengaging members which when assembled hold the railing bars together. The cost and time involved in installing this fastening assembly, however, has limited its acceptability.